Trading Places
by Muffin Alchemist
Summary: A fic my crazy friend Rekka Yoku and I wrote when we were sugar high and tired. Two loony fangirls get sucked into the FY world and trade places with some of the characters. Enjoy!! *gasp* GUESS WHAT!? I FINALLY GOT CHAPTER 4 UP!! YAAAYYYYY!!
1. Another Summer Day

TRADING PLACES

Note: I don't own any of the FY dudes…darn…no Tomo for me…But! I DO own myself! And my friend Nat also owns herself! And I'd also like to thank her for helping me with this fic (my first one, too!)!! Bwahaha! It couldn't be as insane without you!! Whee! Making up storylines on AIM is fun!!

Chapter 1: Another Summer Day 

"So, whaddya wanna watch?"

     "I dunno…. What do you have?"

     It was another normal summer day for Abby and Natalie (Nat for short). Nat was over at Abby's, and they decided to watch anime. The problem was: What? Abby was digging through her video cabinet, which was almost overflowing with anime. Nat was sitting on the couch, eating all of the good jellybean flavors, and watching Abby go through her messy anime collection. After a few more minutes of rummaging around, Abby straightened, grinning.

     "Hey, Nat…." Abby smirked a bit and held up a DVD. "How 'bout Fushigi Yuugi, season 2? I just got it last week!!"

     Nat grinned "Ya!! Fushigi Yuugi! Fushigi Yuugi!!" She started to bounce up and down in excitement, chanting Fushigi Yuugi over and over.

     Abby raised an eyebrow and brushed back a bit of her short blue-streaked hair. "I take it that's a yes?"

     Nat rolled her eyes. "It's pretty damn close to it…." Her hyperness took over her and she yelled at Abby. "OF COURSE IT'S A YES!!"

     Abby grinned. "Yahoo!" She put the DVD in her DVD player and skipped over to her seat on the couch, grabbing her large bowl of the nasty-flavored jellybeans they didn't like. "Armed and ready to go!!" She started playing the DVD, now totally absorbed in watching Fushigi Yuugi.

     Shortly into the show, Nakago appeared. Abby and Nat both screamed and started to fling the jellybeans at the screen, attempting to kill Nakago with the jellybeans (Author's Note: A very fun thing to do when you're overly sugar-high!! ~_^) 

     "AAAAHHHHHHH!!!! DIIIIIEEEEEEE YOU EVIL POO-HEAD!!" Abby roared as she flung licorice jellybeans at the screen as fast as she could, laughing her fairly good Tomo-imitation laugh as the beans hit Nakago dead-on. 

     "EAT LICORICE NAK-NAK POODILY SOO FACE!!!" Nat roared as she flung jellybeans at him. She laughed evilly as a black jellybean hit him in the nose. "MWAHAHAHAHA!!! THE LICORICE WILL ENTER YOUR NOSE AND INVADE YOUR BRAIN!!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!"

     She coughed ad started to choke on a jellybean she was nibbling on, but soon got it back down. She glared at Nakago on the screen and pointed at Nakago. "SO, YOU DARE TRY TO RID OF ME!!!???  LET ME GIVE YOU MY OWN VARIATION OF KODOKU!!!!" She threw a deformed green jellybean and hit him dead-on in the mouth. "Score!!" She raised her arms in victory as Abby clapped.

     A few hours later, they were still watching Fushigi Yuugi and flinging jellybeans at people they didn't like, such as Nakago, Miaka, Ashitare, etc. Then Abby squealed in psychotic fangirl delight as Tomo came on the screen.

     "TOMO!!!!!!! MY DARRRRRRRLINNNNNNNGGGG!!" Abby leapt across the room to hug Tomo on the screen. "Aaaahhhh…Tomo…." she sighed happily.

     Nat laughed and tried the Tomo laugh. "Kakakakaka!! No, wait….Kakakakaka™!!" She grinned. "Now Tomo won't pop out of the screen and yell at me for stealing his laugh!! Hee hee!!" The sugar had completely taken over by now, and she was now thinking that all of the Anime characters WOULD pop out of the screen and attack her. "Right, Abby?"

     Abby didn't answer. She was surrounded by a burst of red light coming from the TV, and she was freaking out, like anyone else would. Then the flare brightened, blinding Nat momentarily, then was gone. And so was Abby.

     "Uh….Abby?" Nat looked around, confused. She got up and went over to where Abby had been a only few seconds ago. "You there?"

     Then the TV started to glow red again, this time engulfing Nat. Then she was gone….


	2. The Insanity Begins

Chapter 2: The insanity begins….

     (Yay! Chapter 2's up!! ^_^ It's not nearly as weird as Chapter 1, mainly because I wrote it in Algebra class (which is so damn boring!!)…Well, anyways, I've got a few notes to keep anyone from getting confused if I do the name switching too much….   Abby=Chichiri. Nat=Tasuki. There! All done!! *Runs off to do more fic stuff*)

     "Oww, my head…" Abby sat up, rubbing a sore spot on her head. "What the….? WHERE AM I?!?!" She wasn't in her living room any more. She was in a forest, and as to where the forest was and how she got there was a mystery. "Nat?" She looked quickly around for Nat, not realizing that she had somehow changed into Chichiri.

     Nat sat up from a clump of nearby bushes when she heard her name being called. "I'm here. Whaddya want?" She saw Chichiri, looking confused and slightly scared, and her eyes widened in surprise. "DA FUCK?!? Ch-Chichiri?" She noticed a definite change of voice, and after a quick deduction, found out that she had turned into Tasuki. "WHAT THE FUCKIN' HELL'S GOIN' ON?!!!?" 

     Chichiri noticed her, and then tilted his head slightly, thinking. "Da? Tasuki?" Then, to her horror, Nat saw Chichiri grin, the kind of insane grin that rabid fangirls have when they see their favorite characters. Before Nat could say anything, Chichiri shrieked "TASUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!" at the top of his lungs and charged her, grabbing her in a psycho fangirl hug and burying his face in her coat, ranting at how he loved Tasuki even more than Tomo, and her extreme addiction to Tomo.

     At the comments on Tomo, Nat realized something. It was Chichiri, no doubt about it, but he sounded like Abby, with the Tomo and Tasuki ranting….

     "Uh…. Abby?"

     Chichiri stopped in mid-sentence, looking confused, but happy. "You KNOW my name, na no da? Wow…."

     "Abby, it's me, Nat, but I'm in Tasuki's body…." She grinned "And in case if you haven't noticed, YOU'RE in Chichiri's body!!"

     "Really?" Chichiri looked, and realized the freaky truth. "Oh, crap, no da…. This is bad…"

     "Oh, good Suzaku save us all…" came a voice from nearby "WHAT are you two doing? Are you…. uh…yeah…?" to the surprise of the two fangirls, Tamahome emerged, looking at them strangely. "Chichiri, why are you hugging Tasuki?"

     Abby realized that she still had her arms around Nat. She quickly removed them and stood up straight, blushing furiously.

     "Er… no, I wasn't… I tripped, and grabbed Tasuki to keep from falling, no da…."

     "Riiiiight…" Tamahome rolled his eyes, obviously not believing Chichiri's story. "Well, Miaka's nearly frantic, ever since you two randomly ran off two hours ago…" He shook his head, frowning slightly. "You run off, doing who knows what, and I don't want to hear what you've been doing…." He turned and started to come back the way he came. "Now, come on. Let's get back with everyone else…." 

     "Hey Miaka!" Tamahome called out as they cleared the forest. "I found them!!" They had emerged out onto a large road, where Miaka and Nuriko were waiting for them. Miaka looked worried, but brightened up when she saw Tamahome, and Nuriko looked annoyed.

     "Oh good! I was getting scared! Why'd you two run off?" Miaka smiled at Abby and Nat. Nuriko just glared at the two, angry at having to be left alone with Miaka for more than five minutes. (A.N: Yes, I hate Miaka… Just to let ya know!!)

     "Oh, umm…." Nat thought of an answer, but Abby managed to cut in first.

     "We thought we saw a Seriyuu spy in the woods, so we chased him, no da… But he got away, na no da…."

     "So, that's why you two were hugging each other back there in the forest?" asked Tamahome, glaring at Chichiri and Tasuki.

     Miaka's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What? You two were hugging?"

     WHAP!! Before Tamahome could say more, Abby had gotten mad and smacked Tamahome in the head with her jingle-staff. "Daaaa!! We weren't hugging, you baka!!! I tripped on a rock, no da!!" Nat nodded in silent agreement, not wanting Abby to get worked up more than she already was. She was scary when angered…

     "Ow!!" Tamahome stumbled as he was hit in the head full-force. Rubbing his head where he got hit, he glared at Chichiri. "Geez, you don't have to get so worked up about it…."

     "Well, ya don't have ta keep pesterin' us about it!" Nat glared at Tamahome. "Chichiri tripped over a fuckin' rock, okay? How many times do we hafta tell ya that?!"

     Nuriko laughed and blushed girlishly. "Hee hee! I wish I could trip over a rock and fall into my darling Hotohori's arms!!" He burst into giggles at the thought of it, while everyone else sweatdropped.

     Abby shook her head. "You go do that, no da…"

     Miaka stared at Chichiri in shock. He _hit_ Tamahome. Of all people, he was one of the last people she'd expect to see hit Tamahome. However, she laughed when Nuriko mentioned tripping over a rock into Hotohori's arms. "Hee hee…. That sounds like something you'd do, Nuriko."

     Nat laughed for a moment, and then scratched her head. "Uh…. Where da fuck are we going' again?"

     Miaka, Tamahome, and Nuriko all facepalmed. Leave it to Tasuki to not remember what they're doing. Abby, meanwhile looked almost as clueless as Nat did at the moment.

     "Baka…." Miaka muttered. "We're going to a Konan/Kuto border city to investigate some weird things that have been going on there…"

     "Da?" Chichiri tilted his head, looking almost as confused as Tasuki did. "What kind of strange things, no da?"

     Nuriko gave Chichiri a weird look, but described the series of events, mainly a series of murders. He went on describing at how some spies have reported that Nakago has been seen there, and they were off to stop him, at whatever cost.

     Nat tilted her head, confused. "And just HOW th' fuckin' hell are we gonna sneak in there if he's there?"

     "You mean you forgot the ENTIRE plan?!" Miaka stared at Chichiri and Tasuki in wonder. Tasuki she could understand forgetting everything, but Chichiri? Something was definitely wrong… "Um, well, we disguise ourselves as merchants or farmers, and we try to get info, ad then stop him, if you know what I mean…"

     "Geez, how can you two forget such a simple plan?!" Tamahome rolled his eyes. "Or were you two just too damn busy making cow eyes at each other?"

     This time it was Nat who hit Tamahome. "Watch it, Tama-boy…" she growled, glaring at Tamahome. "Or I'm gonna hafta kick your ass…"

     Tamahome rubbed his head and glared at Tasuki, but he decided to drop it after seeing the look in Tasuki's eyes. "Sorry…" he muttered, staring at the ground.

     Miaka shook her head. Today was definitely strange. First Tasuki and Chichiri run off, then Tamahome gets them, and they're acting weird, and He's convinced that they're gay. Oh well. She had to deal with it… "Um, so what do you two think of the plan?"

     Nat nodded. "Sounds good t' me…"

     Abby, however, shook her head. "Daa… That sounds like something from a cheesy spy movi-OW!!"

     Nat had kicked Abby in the leg to shut her up before she could reveal too much. Giving a strained smile, she grabbed Abby by the back of the collar and muttered through clenched teeth, "Excuse us…" as she dragged Abby off out of everyone's earshot, everyone else staring blankly after them.

     "Are you crazy?" Nat whispered furiously at Abby. "Do you want them to find out about us?!" 

     "Sorry…" Abby whispered back as she nervously chewed a fingernail. "I forgot, na no da. I promise I won't do it again…" he stopped chewing her nail and glanced back at Tamahome. "What are we gonna do about Tamahome, no da?"

     "Ignore him and his ranting. Besides, he's harmless. And besides, we'll hopefully get out of here soon…"

     Abby nodded. "Yeah, I hope so. I'm gonna have to write a fic about this when I get back!"

     Nat smiled. "Yeah! That sounds cool!" She skipped off back to the rest of the group, Abby right behind her.

     "Shall we get going, no da?" Abby smiled a kawaii-little Chichiri smile at Miaka, trying to make her forget the blunder.

     Miaka nodded, staring at Chichiri. Why was he acting so weird? It was like he was someone else… She shook off the notion, though. "Okay! Let's go!"

     Nuriko rolled his eyes and smiled. "Finally! I thought we were never going to get this over with!!"

     Miaka nodded, and she and Nuriko set off, Tamahome, Abby, and Nat lagging behind. Tamahome glanced mischievously at Nat and Abby.

     "So, what were you two lovebirds talking about? Eloping plans?"

     Nat whipped out her Tessen. Tamahome had gone too far. "REKKA SHINEN!!" Flames shot out and naturally, fried Tamahome. Nat feigned a look of innocence.

     "Oh, sorry Tamahome. There was a bug on your shoulder…" Laughing, she ran to catch up with Miaka and Nuriko, leaving Abby behind with Tamahome. Abby's eyebrow twitched slightly, and she half-glared, half-smiled at Tamahome.

     "Well, I guess that's what you guess when you keep hounding Tasuki on things like that, no da…" She bent over and offered Tamahome a hand to help him up, which he gratefully accepted. "Daa, you okay?"

     Tamahome brushed himself off, and eyed Chichiri out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah, I'm fine…" He turned and stared at Chichiri curiously. He was acting so weird. He wondered what it was, but dismissed it as a side effect of being caught with Tasuki.

     "Hey, Chichiri?"

     "Da?"

     "Are you and Tasuki….really…?" he was going to get the truth, no matter what. Even if it involved spying and other dirty tricks, but he felt akward asking Chichiri directly.

     "Gay?" Abby finished for him. "Nope…." She shook her head, a faint trace of a smile appearing. "Trust me: We're not. There are just too many fangirls out there, no da."

     Smiling, Abby turned and quickly strode off to catch up with everyone else, leaving a very confused Tamahome behind. Fangirls? What were they? He pondered it, and only snapped back into reality until after Chichiri had turned around the bend.

     "Hey! Wait up!" He called out as he chased everyone else down. Once he caught up, they continued on their quest to find and defeat Nakago….


	3. Where Nothing Really Important Happens!

     Okay, my friend and I wrote this at about 6 am, after pulling an all-nighter "sleep"-over. Yep. And we were sugar-high! So it is both strange and pointless! And at the end of the chapter, you get a look at how we act after 20+ hours of absolutely NO sleep! Most of it is very special… And sorry for not posting in a while, but my life has been this: lazy, grounded, Final Fantasy X, grounded, writer's block, grounded…. You get the picture…. ^_^;; And Abby=Chichiri, and Nat=Tasuki, if you get confused at my name-switching…

Chapter 3: Where Nothing Really Important Happens!

     Later that day, the group of five entered the town, already in disguise. They were all disguised as a small band of travelers, while Chichiri just shifted into a random monk, because he said he didn't feel too creative today.

     "WHY DO I HAVE TO WEAR THIS FUCKIN' SCARF?!!" Tasuki bellowed at the top of his lungs, obviously unhappy with his cheesy disguise.

     "Da! Stop attracting attention, no da!!" Abby whispered angrily, not wanting too much attention to come to them

     "Hey you two, cool it ok!!??" Nuriko growled at them both, clenching his fist to emphasize the punishment.  
     "Sorry, no da…"  
     "SORRY!?!?? HE HIT ME FIRST!!!"   
     Tamahome sighed and shook his head. "Guys, we're already getting enough attention as it is!" He motioned to a small group of children, staring at the group in stunned silence.  
     ".... Oops..." Tasuki and Chichiri muttered in unison, now embarrassed by their outburst.  
     Miaka shook her head. Both of them, especially Chichiri, had been acting weird and grumpy ever since they had run off into the woods. "Ok, guys, just please calm down.  Now we're going to split up and try to find info"  
     "Hai!" They all nodded, splitting up into separate groups and fading off into the crowd.

~~~**A Few Hours Later**~~~  
  
     Nuriko, Abby, and Nat were waiting impatiently at the inn for Tamahome and Miaka to show up.  
     "Da….. where's Tamahome and Miaka, no da?" Chichiri whined. "They're a half an hour late, na no da…..."  
     "Oh...ya know what they're probably doin'..." Nat muttered, grinning an evil fanged grin.  
     "Eww! I don't wanna picture that!!" Nuriko groaned.  
     "Da! Dirty thoughts dirty thoughts dirty thoughts!!!" Abby shrieked, causing several customers to give annoyed looks to the loud and semi-rowdy crew in the back.  
     "Well SORRY for bringin' it up!" he exclaimed indignantly. "Jus' givin' ya my opinion!!!" He spotted Miaka and Tamahome come in, with their usual loving expressions on their faces. He waved to them, yelling out for the world to hear. "HEY TAMA, MIAKA!! WHY'RE YOU SO LATE? YOU TWO BUSY Getting' ALL HOT AN' HEAVY!!??"  
     Miaka glared angrily at Tasuki while the crowd slowly moved away from the group of loonies in the back. "No we weren't! We were doing VERY important work!!"  
     "Ya, I know what THAT important work is..." Nat muttered, loud enough for Tamahome to hear.  
     "I HEARD THAT!!!" Tamahome jumped Tasuki, and the two started wrestling in the corner, rolling across the floor and causing general mayhem.     

     Abby gritted her teeth angrily, and her eyebrow started twitching. "So.... ARE WE GONNA TALK ABOUT SEX ALL NIGHT OR ARE GONNA EXCHANGE INFORMATION!!!!!???"  
     Miaka lept up from her seattrying her best to separate the two fighters. "Okay, okay, geez..."   
     Abby watched the fight for a minute, then got an evil idea.  
     "Umm.... Tasuki? I broke your pencil, no da..." she cut in.   
     Nat stopped fighting, then turned to furiously glare at Abby. "WHAT!!!?!????" she roared furiously. "THAT WAS MY FAVORITE PENCIL YOU BAKA!!!! DO YA KNOW HOW MUCH THAT PENCIL MEANS T' ME!!?? WE'VE BEEN THROUGH EVERYTHIN' TOGETHER!!!!!! I LOVED IT'S GREENNESS! IT WAS SO GREEN!! YOU BROKE IT!??"

     She roared furiously, then charged in and started to strangle Chichiri.  
     "Da...Just...kidding....no...da..." Chichiri managed to gasp between staggered breaths, which only made Nat angrier.  
     Nat smacked Abby on the head, yelling angry curses. "YOU BAKA!!!!!!!!"  
     Abby squirmed out of Nat's grasp, rubbing her sore head. "Daaa…. That hurt, no da…."  
     "Well, DUH!"  
     "GUYS! COOL IT!!! NOW!!!!!!!!" Nuriko finally gotten angry enough to get involved, and yelled at Tasuki and Chichiri. Tasuki ran behind Chichiri in fear, peeking over the monk's shoulder.

     "I'm scared...."  
     "Da..."  
     Nuriko leaned in closer to the two, whispering angrily. "We're catching TOO much attention!!" Looking around, they noticed that everyone was giving the very loud group some very strange looks.  
     "Oh you guys shouldn't drink anymore sake. It makes you fight too much!" Tamahome Added in, trying his best to keep attention away from them, speaking loud enough for everyone to hear. Most of the crowd shrugged and returned to their drinks and activities, but many still shot odd looks in their direction.

     "WHAT!?? SAKE!!?? WHERE!?!??" Tasuki frantically looked around for his sacred and favorite drink. Sighing, Chichiri, grabbed Tasuki by the collar and pulled him down into his seat. 

     "Cool it, or I'll get mad, no da!" she whispered furiously to her friend.  
     Tasuki, however, didn't hear him. "BUT WHERE'S DA FUCKIN' SAKE DAMMIT!!??" he continued to yell at the top of his lungs.  
     Abby sighed and waved her hand, muttering, and Nat was suddenly mute. Upon realizing it, she tried to yell even louder, stomping around and throwing a Tasuki-tantrum, only to freak out MORE people. Finally, Abby had had enough. She used a quick spell to immobilize Nat from the neck down, then glared at her angrily.   
     "Do you want the poo-headed one to find us, no da?" she growled.

     "…..."  
     "Ok, good." Chichiri yawned and leaned back in her chair. "Let's get the info switched and go to bed. I'm pooped, no da." Miaka and Tamahome both nodded. Nuriko sighed, muttering about idiots, but also nodded. Tasuki, meanwhile, danced around in the background, waving little fans that said 'CAN I TALK NOW?!' in bold red letters.  
      Abby sighed and rubbed her forehead in exasperation. "Da! Only if you promise not to go on your crazy rampages, na no da."  
     Nat nodded vigorously, and Abby reluctantly lifted the spell. "Aaaah, that's better…" Nat sighed as she slumped into her seat.  
     "Ok, Chichiri, Tasuki, Nuriko, what did you find?" Mika shrugged. "We didn't get anything…"  
     Tasuki thought for a few minutes. "Ummmm.... uhhh......... hmmm..... THIS!!" Grinning triumphantly, he held up a gold ryo. "I found this on th' floor!"

     Tamahome jumped up and grabbed it, trying to wrench it out of Tasuki's grasp. "Oooh! Gimme!"

     "NO!!! I SAW IT FIRST! GET YER OWN!!"

     Whap! Whap!!! Quick as a flash, Chichiri whacked them both on the heads with his staff, adding to their collection of bumps. "COOL IT, NO DA!" 

     Tasuki and Tamahome immediately stop and cower in a corner, nodding. Everyone settled down, and then Nat continued with her "observations".  
     "Umm.....I also saw......people...." Everyone fell, and the few people who hadn't run out of the inn at this point were starting to think leaving was a good idea.  
     "Daaaa...."  
     Miaka stood up and brushed herself off. "What did you find Chichiri?"  
     Chichiri smiled. "Da! I know that Nakago is here, where he's stating, how long he's going to be here…" He continued on for a few minutes, giving them all of the info they needed, as well as plenty of extra info. Everyone stared at him in shock.

     "HOW'D YOU FIND ALL OF THAT INFO!?"  
     "It's a piece of cake to change my appearance!" He grinned happily.  
     "Well, I FOUND good info too! It's not everyday ya see...people...."  
 Abby glared angrily at Nat. "TASUKI! SHUT UP OR I'M PUTTING THAT SILENCING SPELL ON YOU AGAIN NO DA!!!" Nat shrank into the corner again, terrified of Abby's wrath.  
     "Ok..."  
     "Ok, so where's he staying??" Tamahome asked Chichiri, ignoring Tasuki's idiotic prattle.  
     "Well, he's staying at the big fancy place which name I do not know of, no da. He's with another seishi but I could not find out who, and Nakago will be staying here for four more days. And that's all my info that I could totally confirm, no da."  
     "I saw a guy.... He was pickin' his nose...." Tasuki said triumphantly. "He flicked it an' it almost hit me so I flamed 'em."  
     "ARE YOU TRYING TO GET OUR COVER BLOWN!!?" Nuriko yelled. All of the people remaining in the bar were slowly making their way towards the exit.  
     "Uhh.... wasn't it already blown??"  
     "Thanks to you, no da!!!!!" Chichiri growled, turning slightly red in anger.  
     "Uhh.... sorry??" Tasuki squeaked out, noting Chichiri's expression.  
     "Ok.... what's the plan?" Nuriko asked. Tamahome shot another one of his suspicious looks at Tasuki and Chichiri. Tasuki saw him looking at them and waved jokingly at Tamahome.   
     "Hi!"  
     "Da..." Chichiri finally snapped at the excessive amounts of stupidity and craziness. He started banging his head against the wall, attempting to knock himself out. "Why me? Why oh why me!!?? Why!! Someone tell me WHY!!??"  
     "Umm.... Cause yer Chichiri!!" Nat watched Abby bang her head against the wall. "Y' know if ya do that anymore you'll get a concussion." She pointed out helpfully.  
     "I DON'T CARE NO DA!!!!"

     Nuriko jumped up and pulled Chichiri away from the wall, but Chichiri still kept trying to bang his head on whatever he could get his head against.  
     Tasuki watched for another minute, then grinned. "Actually, that looks like fun!!" He joined in with the head banging. Nuriko pulled him away from the wall, as well.  
     "GUYS!!! We're getting NOWHERE!!!!" Nuriko yelled at them, starting to get really pissed off.  
     "Ok, I got kinda a plan..." Miaka exclaimed, ignoring their banging. "We sneak in the big place disguised as servants and stop Nakago!"  
     "Great plan..." Tasuki muttered angrily, after banging his head against the wall one final time. "It's always 'disguise yerselves. We're gonna SNEAK in... DISGUISED!!' Can't ya think of a more INTERESTIN' plan!!??"  
     "But all you do is run and stomp their asses and run out." Tamahome pointed out.  
     Tasuki grinned slyly. "Oh, but that's where yer wrong! I barge in, FLAME EM, THEN stomp their asses an' run!"  
     Everyone sweatdropped at Tasuki's twisted planning and logic, accurate as it was.  
     ".... Let's go with Miaka's plan" Tamahome said.  
     "I agree, no da." Abby added, nodding her head, finally calming down when she realized that things were actually happening.  
     "Fine! We'll do yer plan!" Tasuki pouted. "...But I wanna fry Nakago!!!"  
     Abby sighed in exasperation. "Tasuki! Nakago put up a magical anti magic barrier, no da. Remember episode 19!!??" Abby's fangirl side full of the useless information was finally starting to kick in.  
     "Oh ya...I remember that.... an' then episode 20 where Tamahome kicked my ass!!!" Nat growled, glaring evilly at Tamahome.  
     "What are you talking about!!?" Miaka asked, now more than slightly confused.  
     "Nothing!!!" Chichiri and Tasuki quickly said, turning into innocent-looking chibi-angels.  
     ".... Ok...." Muttered Tamahome, slightly confused with how they got the angel getup.  
     "So.... are we all in an agreement on my plan??" Miaka asked after a few moments of awkward silence.  
     "I guess...." Nuriko shrugged. "Since it's the only plan we have…"  
     "Ya, ya, ya...." Tasuki muttered. "But I'M gonna be da one t' fry Nakago t' a crisp!" He announced cheerfully.  
Meanwhile, in the background, Chichiri was digging silently through Miaka's pack, stealing a bag of jellybeans without Miaka noticing what he was doing. ((WOW CAN THAT EVEN BE POSSIBLE!!?))  
     "Well you can't!" Nuriko spat.  
     "Uhh...who SAYS I CAN'T!!??" Nat yelled at him.  
     "We all do, no da!" Abby said triumphantly.  
     "FINE! IF YER ALL GONNA BE THAT WAY I'M GONNA GO AN' KICK HIS ASS BY MYSELF!" With that, Tasuki angrily stomped out of the inn, growling curses.  
     "Oh great. Now our covers going to be definitely blown, no da." Chichiri sighed, shaking his head slowly.  
     "Someone go after him before he does something really stupid!" Tamahome exclaimed, worried about their plan being blown and having another nasty run-in with Nakago.   
     "Da I'll get him!" Chichiri quickly exclaimed, running out after Tasuki.  
     Tamahome grinned slyly, rubbing his chin. "Oooh.... so, the two lovebirds get together. They were probably planning this all along..." he muttered to himself, running out after them. "I HAVE to check this out!!"

     "Tamahome! Tamahome! TAMAHOME!!" Miaka cried out after him as he ran out.  
     "Oh pipe down Miaka, I'll be back!" Tamahome yelled out over his shoulder as he ran out. Miaka almost had a heart attack at being blown off like that. And such a shame that she didn't, then we wouldn't have to put up with her and her whining. ((WE HATE MIAKA! Can you tell? ^_^))  
     "Why do I have to get stuck with Miaka again?" Nuriko whined hopelessly as he waited for Chichiri to retrieve Tasuki, and for Tamahome to come back as well. At this point, he and Miaka were the only ones in the inn. Everyone had run out, scared of the dangerous loonies in the back… 

~~~**The Insanity will continue.....*~~~  
  
Reasons NOT to pull an all nighter. And yes, we actually said and did all of this….  
  
21 hours with no sleep…  
  
Nat: *after Abby accidentally broke her green mechanical pencil when writing* YOU WHAT!?? YOU BROKE MY PENCIL!! MY BEAUTIFUL GREEN PENCIL!!! I TOLD YOU TO CHERISH IT! I SHOULDA KNOWN!!! YOU POO FACE!!!! *Attacks her with a red pen and continues rambling for another hour about how she broke her wonderful green pencil*  
  
22 hours with no sleep…  
  
Abby: Ow, my neck hurts, and the voices are talking again! Hello voices!  
Nat:..............*Goes on a series of dots, not knowing what to say* (IT'S A MIRACLE!)  
  
23 hours with no sleep…  
  
Abby: "Inu Yasha, Inu Yasha,  
Si~it! Si~it!  
Whammity Whammity Wham Wham!  
Whammity Whammity Wham Wham!  
"Ow, my back! Ow my back!!!!"  
  
23 and a half hours of no sleep…  
  
Abby: *Sings to the tune of 'Heart of Sword' from Kenshin* Pika chu pika pikachu pika!!!"  
Nat: ....Help me....somebody! Please!!! I BEG OF YOU! I WILL GIVE YOU MONEY!!" (Wow...that's another miracle right there)  
  
24 hours of no sleep…  
  
Abby: *Points downward* Tasuki!   
Nat: Huh? *Looks under the table* What? Is he under there?  
Abby: No, he is in my pants! Weeee!! ^_^ 

Nat: *does a Pedro (from Excel Saga) NOO!* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! *10 minutes later* NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! *2 hours later* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Ok I'm done....NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *Goes on another 10 hours before Abby can't take it anymore and dies*

Abby: @_@


	4. Wanderings and Spying

WOO HOO! I finally am posting again! Yes, I know I've been slow. But I put LOTS of thought before writing! (And yes, I'm lazy, too!). BUT I HAVE FINALLY PUT UP CHAPTER 4!! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA! And, as always, Abby= Chichiri, and Nat= Tasuki

Chapter 4- Wanderings and Spying

     "Daaaaa! Nat! Wait up!" Abby ran through the streets, rushing to catch up with Nat.

     "What th' hell are y' followin' ME for!?" Nat glared at Chichiri suspiciously as he caught his breath. " I thought y' liked Miaka's plan."

     Abby shook her head, grinning. "Nah. I don't really care, no da. Plus, I'm the only one who knows where Nakago is, na no da."

     Nat nodded, smiling slightly. "Yer right. Are y' comin' wit' me?"

     "Of course, no da! I even nabbed some jellybeans from Miaka!"

     Meanwhile, Tamahome had followed Chichiri through the crowds, and found him walking with Tasuki. "Targets found," he muttered to himself, randomly starting to self-narrate. "Suspicion growing. Proceeding to sneak closer and prove that they're gay…"

     He crept closer, listening in on their conversation. Chichiri seemed to be explaining something to Tasuki, who was listening intently.

     "…So then, after you fry Nakago, we pull out our ammo and pelt him with it, and then we can escape while you fry anyone who gets in our way, no da!"

     Nat grinned happily. "Hehe, this is gonna be great!"

     Tamahome cocked an eyebrow. "Listening to lovers," he murmured, not knowing what they were talking about. Of course, he had totally missed the point, and being the dummy that he was, had interpreted it the wrong way, "am becoming curious about their motives. Pondering what they're talking abou—oh gross…" The random, twisted thought of a yaoi couple crossed his mind. "Disgust taking over…"

     Pausing to ponder HOW to reveal news like this to Miaka, he missed them both turning and walking off down a side street, chatting happily.

     "Ahh! No! Targets lost! Must regain visual contact!!" Muttering more nonsense in self-narration, he ran off to find them…

~*~*~

     "Dammit, no da!"

     "Whaddya do?"

     "I think we're lost, no da. I don't remember this part, na no da…"

     "WHADDYA MEAN, LOST?!!?"

     Abby shot an annoyed glance at Nat. "I took a different route, no da!"

     "Great. Jus' great…" Grumbling, Nat leaned up against a wall. "NOW how d' we fry Nakago?"

     Abby shrugged, pulling back her sleeve. Pulling a random pen out of nowhere, she began scribbling on her arm, which looked to be partially covered in writing.

     "Whazzat?"

     Abby grinned and held out her arm. "Notes."

     Laughing, Nat shook her head. "Yer nuts."

     As the two laughed and conversed about random things, Tamahome had managed to sneak up on them again.

     "Targets recovered!" he grinned, and, hiding behind a nearby bush, he crept closer. "Resuming listening…"

     "An' then 'member episode 20 when Tama kicked my ass? DAMN tha' was a good episode!"

     "Da! And when I turned into Nakago and ran into him, no da? THAT was classic!"

     "Huh?" Tamahome inquired to himself, "Are they talking in code? Suspicion rising…"

     Curious to hear more, he leaned in closer…

     …And a branch snapped.

     Tasuki and Chichiri whirled around, in battle stance. Tasuki went first. "REKKA SHINEN!!"

     Instantly the bush and Tamahome erupted into flames. After the flames died down, they saw who was really spying on them.

     "DA! TAMAHOME?! Why're YOU spying on us, na no da?!"

     Tasuki growled and brandished his Tessen. "You'd better have a good reason, or else…"

     Desperately Tamahome thought up of a way to get out of this mess. "Um… I was coming to… to… Help you!"

     Chichiri tilted his head, looking unimpressed. "Oh really…?" Slowly, he advanced to Tamahome, a strange grin appearing. "Well good. We're going now, no da. And you can come along, as long as you promise to be good, no da…"

     Tamahome nodded vigorously. "Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" He was scared of Chichiri now.

     Chichiri nodded. "Good. Now we—ack!"

     While they were talking, a large group of soldiers came up behind them. One had Grabbed Chichiri by the neck and had the poor seishei caught in a helpless position. The largest and burliest, who had Chichiri, was obviously the leader. He grinned a crooked evil smile and motioned to Tasuki and Chichiri.

     "Alright boys. This is them. Take 'em away."

     "WHAT TH' FUCK ARE YA-OW HEY LEGGO!" Four Soldiers grabbed Nat's arms, and another one yanked the Tessen out of her grasp, then smashed her on the head with it, knocking her out. The rest had some trouble getting Tamahome, but then they managed to overwhelm him and knock him out. The leader laughed a deep, coarse laugh.

     "Good. Now we take 'em to the Shogun. He'll be pleased to find that we've got the Suzaku here. We'll put 'em with those two broads we picked up…"

     "DAAA! Leave Miaka alone, na no da!" Abby started to viciously last out against her captor, but a single blow silenced her. The leader laughed again.

     "Heh heh heh. Just like little babies. Who would have thought they were so bad?"

     And then he and his men dragged the three unconscious seishei off to meet their fate at the hands of Nakago…

~*~*~*~

Abby- Wahoo! I finally updated! I ish slow!

Nat- Y' got that right!

Abby- ^^;; Hehehe…. Oh well! Maybe I'll update faster! I've got plans for chapter 5 already! Hehehehehe…..

Nat- uh-oh…. Not the evil Abby laugh….

Abby- Anyways! Keep in touch! Byez!


End file.
